2 worlds put into one
by onetrueself
Summary: Summary-Haley, Brooke, and Peyton, all go to a private all girls’ school. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, all go to a private all boys’ school. What happens when their worlds collide? PLZZ read and review. (9TH CHAPTER UP)
1. It has just begun

> > Summary-Haley, Brooke, and Peyton, all go to a private all girls' school. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, all go to a private all boys' school. What happens when they're worlds collide? PLZZ read and review.  
  
A/N-I don't own anything except the idea of the story. They are still in Tree hill just different schools.
>> 
>> Beginning intro (info on the ppl and what they wear everyday so you can imagine what they where)  
  
Haley is the leader of her posy. (Brooke, Peyton, and Jasmine) They were the cool girls of the school. These girls aren't like any ordinary kind of private school girls. Their uniforms aren't like any of the other girls' uniforms. They kept the color of the other girl's uniforms, pink, gray, and white, but they changed their style of clothing. While everyone else was wearing a long gray skirt and a pink blouse or sweater  
  
Haley wore a pink blouse with a white collar, and a short skirt with a combination of diagonal stripes with the color pink white and gray. She always kept her straight hair down.  
  
Peyton wore a white blouse with a pink collar and she wore a grayish cargo Capri. Peyton always let her beautiful curls down.  
  
Brooke wore a white button up blouse and at the end of her white button up blouse she unbutton a few and tied them together to show off her belly button. She wore a mini checkered gray and white skirt. Her hair was always down.  
  
The three were the richest girls in the whole school. They always went to school in style. They had their bling bling, their Louie baton bags, money, and their cars. You would think these girls would have bad grades, but guess again. They all got straight A's or a couple of B's. They were never the failing type of girls even if you think they would be the kind. They were living the dream, but there was a glitch to that dream they had no boyfriends. So to finding their dream guy, they go out to places like bars, parties, etc.
>> 
>> Nathan was the head honcho of his followers. (Lucas, Jake and Tim) They were like the cool cat s of the school. They school name is Eagle high. They were the odd ones out. Their clothing was in style than all the other guys' uniforms. All the other guys in the school wore a blue button up tubenose with a black blazer over it with a blue/white tie whit the colors going diagonal. They wore cacki casual pants with causal black shoes or white tennis shoes. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, didn't follow the other guys' uniform.  
  
Nathan wore a tubenose with his collar flied out. He also wore the same kind of tie the rest of the people had. He wore cacki pants with it.  
  
Lucas wore a blue button up polo shirt with cacki shorts. 
>> 
>> Jake wore a white undershirt with his button up blue polo, but he didn't button it up. He also wore white tennis shoes to match his cacki shorts.  
  
They were the richest boys in school. They could have any thing they wanted. Their grades would slip most of the time, but they never got anything lower than a C. They were also jocks. Their Basketball teams name was the Eagles. (I made it up) They were in their schools' basketball team except they had no cheerleaders. The only way they get to meet girls is to parties or bars.
>> 
>> "Hey guys, what's going on," Haley said with a confused look.  
  
"Well, the principal all wants us to go to the gym because he wants to announce some something," Peyton said.  
  
"Oh okay," Haley said  
  
"What do you think he's going to tell us," said in an anxious look.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish that he would tell us that boys are allowed to go to this school," Brooke said drooling.  
  
"Girls get a hold of yourselves, if we get there faster the sooner we'll know," Haley said in excitement for the new upcoming news.  
  
The girls sat down on the bleachers. As soon and the Mr. Wright, their principal, came in everyone became silent.  
  
"Hello ladies, I would like to announce that I have decided to have a dance here in our gym with the Eagle High School, the all boys school," Mr. Wright said.  
  
All girls were talking. Mr. Wright stood up and said, "Girls settle down, if you want to help decorate the gym, there will be a sign up sheet by the door on your way out.  
  
"Hey you guys want to sign up so the other geeks in our school won't make the dance ugly," Haley said.  
  
"Sure," the gang said. The next day after school, all the girls started to go shopping with the dance money. They wanted this to be the best dance ever, since they never had a high school dance before.  
  
"Hey guys we went over board with the shopping stuff, that we aren't even half way the of the dance list that we need to buy. So let's pitch in to buy the rest. Okay?" Haley said quickly thinking that they would finish setting up by the time of the dance.
>> 
>> "Yeah sure, but how much money?" Brooke said  
  
"Well let's put it this way, we don't have use the money from our pockets. I was thinking a little more different, I thought we should use credit cards," Haley said to everyone in a cheery mood.  
  
"But Haley won't our parents get mad?" Peyton said in an I'm-scared kind of way  
  
"Ya, guys, our parents will understand if they never find out," Haley said in a suspicious look.  
  
"Okay," Peyton and Brooke said.  
  
"Well, let's start shopping!" Brooke said running to the store  
  
Haley and Peyton stared and ran to catch up with Brooke  
  
A/N Hey thanks for reading this is sort of my first fan fic and all so I'm really nervous. And if you guys don't like well then I now why you wouldn't  
  
Spoilers  
  
Bumping into guys  
  
Finishing setting up the dance


	2. Shocking

"What's all the commotion about," Nathan said looking at Lucas and Jake talking.  
  
"Well, we were just talking about the dance coming up," Lucas said in excitement.  
  
"There's going to be a dance? Since when?" Nathan said in a confused look.  
  
"Since this morning when you slept in," Jake said  
  
"So do you think it's going to be a great dance with hot girls there?" Lucas said  
  
"Well if there is, let's just say, we're probably going to get something," Nathan said in a suspicious sort of way.  
  
"Whatever you say, Nathan," Lucas said  
  
"Hey, guys I'm hungry let's go to the mall," Jake said while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Yeah me too," Lucas said as he was listening to his stomach grouling.  
  
"Who's car do you want to take?" Nathan said  
  
"How about your car, Nathan?" Lucas said looking at Jake  
  
"Sure why not, since the both of you have already decided what car to take," Nathan said while getting into his Subaru WRX.  
  
"You guys the last thing we need to get is...FOOD," Haley said while looking at the food court.  
  
"Haley we already got the food," Peyton said in a confused way.  
  
"That food is for the dance, let's get food for us, I'm hungry," Haley said running to the food court while everyone followed.  
  
"We're here," Nathan said getting out of the car, as Lucas and Jake trailed behind him.  
  
"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in," Haley said as she put a smile/smirk or her face.  
  
"Just look at those boys coming near us, they think they can just walk all over us," Brooke said starring at the 3 amigos.  
  
"Girls let's have some fun," Haley said getting up from her chair moving to where the guys are sitting.  
  
"What kind of fun?" Peyton said in a wait-for-me look "Just follow my lead," Haley said putting on a sweet smile while moving towards the guys.  
  
"Hey guys do you mind if we join you?" Haley said while playing with her hair to get their attention.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Thang, yes you may, just sit right here by me baby," Nathan said pushing Lucas of the chair next to him.  
  
"Hey what the hell was that for you could of just told me to get off you know," Lucas exclaimed loudly while rubbing his butt and string and Nathan at the same time.  
  
Peyton sat by Jake and Brooke sat by Lucas. They had there only little conversations. After the girls ate their food, they quickly got up and left, leaving them with a soft kiss leading them into a tender moment. Then the girls left towards the car.  
  
"I was expecting that, were you guys?" Nathan said still shocked  
  
"Nope," Both Jake and Lucas said in surprise  
  
"Well that was easy," Haley said while getting into the car with a smile.  
  
"It was easy, I guess we can call them our prey of the day," Brooke said putting on sultry smile  
  
"Well let's get this stuff to the gym, and then tomorrow we can set up," Peyton said quietly while putting the last thing that needed to be loaded.  
  
Nathan, Lucas, and Jake all went back to the car to go home.  
  
"Hey do you think those girls will be at the dance," Jake said in curiosity  
  
"I don't know, they don't act like those girls in private schools, I guess what I'm trying to say is that they aren't like geeky and stuff like that but then again who knows," Lucas said turning to Nathan to see what he would say.  
  
"Nathan are you there," Lucas said staring at Nathan.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Nathan, mumbled. Nathan was still thinking about the girl that kissed him. He thought to himself, 'This girl is something else', Haley was a mystery to him, and he knew that there was something more.  
  
"I need to find this girl," Nathan mumbled to himself, but he forgot that there were other people in the car.  
  
"Nate, did you say something," Jake said looking at Nathan. "No," Nathan said while gazing into the road.  
  
AN; Hope you guys like this chapter. Plzz read and review. If you have any suggestions put them in your reviews. That would help a lot. Thank you to all the ppl who made reviews. I will try to update later this week.  
  
Spoilers  
  
The dance  
  
The mystery girls, or to Nathan the mystery woman 


	3. Da Dance

> A/N In chapter 1 of my story, I have spelled Louis Vuitton wrong so the word underlined is the correct spelling. Thanks to Allyson. LOL. I am so sorry for updating late. I had a Writer's block for a while called groundation, but know I have the time to write. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey, let's start setting up the stuff for the dance, so we have enough time to pick our outfits," Brooke said cheerfully while everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay then, this is how it will work," Haley projected loudly so everyone could be able to hear her from all the other commotion that's going around. "I would like Peyton to get the music ready. Brooke I'll let you deal with the decorating," Haley said while Brooke interrupted Haley by saying "It's my pleasure." "And as for me I will get the food, the bouncers, and the chaperones ready. Okay now let's get started," Haley continued to say as she yelled the last sentence in a happy way  
  
"Well everything looks like its in place, so let's go raid our closets," Haley said in excitement as she turned to Brooke and Peyton. Then they headed to the car. I don't really know much about clothing. When they got there they just picked out all cutest outfits they could dig up.  
  
As they finished up getting dressed they headed out for the dance. When they got there they found all the girls wearing nice clothes actually, which surprised them.  
  
"Maybe there's something more to this school then we thought," Haley said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah girls with cash, look at their designer clothes, DANG they are rich; just like us, but more nicer in a way," Brooke said looking around for Haley and Peyton while she was left alone.  
  
When Brooke found Haley and Peyton she found them at in like some girl pact with the others. The gym was separated down the middle with some space of the girls and boys.  
  
Brooke looks around in confusion and asks, "Why is every one like separated, isn't a dance supposed to have girls and boys dancing next to each other not separated?"  
  
"We know Brooke, but the there is like a girls block from the boys," Peyton said as she giggled.  
  
Haley on the other hand looked for the guys they met up at the food court the other day, so did Nathan. "Well then let's go break the barrier," Haley said walking over to the guys that they met before.  
  
Before Haley, Brooke, and Peyton reached the guys. "Look over there, Jake is pointing his finger to the 3 mystery girls  
  
As Nathan saw Haley walk closer to him he shivered throughout his whole body. Haley went up to him and grabbed his hand; she made her way through the dance floor. As she made her way through the dance floor she whispered in his her, "Want to dance?" "Why not," Nathan replied as he was checking her out.  
  
She looks fine, her brown eyes are so beautiful, and her sleep lips look so good to kiss, and her body is perfect in everyway. Nathan thought himself as they began to dance.  
  
When the starting dancing, the other girls and boys started to break the space between them and started to dance.  
  
Brooke was dancing with Lucas and Peyton was dancing with Jake. Peyton and Jake were dancing close to Lucas and Brooke, which Peyton was close enough to ask if Brooke wanted to trade guys. Brooke accepted and they both switched.  
  
Haley and Nathan were dancing and they didn't say much to each other they just stared at each other really, but still having fun.  
  
The next song came to be a slow song. As Peyton and Lucas slow danced they talked while looking over at Haley and Nathan. Nathan was holding Haley waist and Haley had her armed hugged around him by his back, while her head was on his shoulders. Nathan felt so good every time she was close to him. They were in complete bliss.  
  
Brooke and Jake seemed to dance peacefully just like Haley and Nathan's, except their dance wasn't so pure like Haley's and Nathan's.  
  
Lucas and Peyton weren't in the zone like the rest of their friends were; they were sort of shy in a way. As Peyton and Lucas slow danced the conversation began.  
  
"What's your name," Lucas asked Peyton.  
  
"My name is Peyton," Peyton said softly  
  
"That's a nice name, my names is Lucas, who's the girl with my brother Nathan and with Jake?" Lucas asked in curiosity.  
  
"Oh, that's Haley and Brooke is with your friend Jake. They seem to be enjoying themselves." Peyton mumbled seeing that she is a bit shy to why her and Lucas aren't in the zone like the rest. She put on a fake smile as she looked up back to him.  
  
"I have never seen Nathan so calm in his live, usually when he's with girls he acts like those jerks of a jock, now he's like nice around Haley, which is good for him," Lucas said in a surprised voice.  
  
"I know Haley is never this nice, she's a little more bit bitchy and sluttish in a sort of way like Brooke, now she's like a whole new person with Nathan; weird huh?" as she looked back at Luke. "Yeah, I know," Luke, said as Peyton put her head on Luke's shoulder. Now finally they were in complete bliss.  
  
Nathan took Haley outside of the gym. She looked at him as they walking out of the gym. They went into the grassy field. "What's your name?" Nathan said gazing into Haley's eyes. "My name's Haley, Haley James, and what about you?" She said staring at him as she looked up. "My Name is Nathan Scott," He said. The both of them were holding each other's hand. They got closer and closer as Nathan trailed kisses down her neck. Haley felt nothing, but the only thing she could do was giggle. As Nathan went up towards her face he stopped for a moment then as they got closer they began to go into a passionate kiss. As he kissed her she began to moan and Nathan liked it.  
  
As Brooke and Jake were dancing the lights went on meaning it was time for everyone to go home. Brooke and Jake looked around for their friends. (Brooke and Jake know each other they a small convo earlier) "Look Jake there's Peyton," Brooke said looking at Peyton. "And Lucas," Jake commented as they both walked over to the two love birds still dancing without the music and the lights on where everyone was watching, but they didn't care.  
  
"Hey Peyton, the dance is over, as in stop dancing," Brooke mentioned while trying to pull the two apart.  
  
"Okay Brooke we got your point you can let go of us now." Peyton yelled to Brooke's attention because Brooke gazed off.  
  
"Brooke, ya there," Jake said quietly not to scare her.  
  
"Yeah I was just looking for Haley and the guy she was with, Nathan right?" Brooke said looking at Peyton, Lucas, and Jake.  
  
"Yeah where are those two," Lucas said as he held Peyton waist with one arm moving around looking for the two.  
  
"Nathan," Lucas got cut off when Peyton said "Haley," at the same time. " Oh go ahead Peyton you go first," Lucas said. "Okay, well I was going to say that Haley or the Haley me and Brooke know, is that Haley could have taken him outside or something," she said as she giggled looking at Brooke as Brooke did the same.  
  
"I was going to say the same thing Peyton," Lucas said  
  
"Yeah they are probably making out or something or even more, but where would they be," Jake said.  
  
"Well they would probably be some where, where nobody is watching, some place calm, and special, any body have an idea?" Peyton said  
  
"Yeah they would make out or have sex behind the dumpster," Brooke said laughing hysterically so did Jake and Lucas.  
  
"Oh my gosh Brooke I know where they are," Peyton said pulling Lucas along while Jake and Brooke followed  
  
"There they are," Lucas, pointed to Nathan and Haley making out as they went up to the two.  
  
"Hey, you guys the dance is over and that mean we are suppose to leave," Peyton said tapping Haley shoulder.  
  
"Oh sorry," Haley said who stop suddenly what she's doing as she backed away from Nathan still amazed at what just happened. I never felt this way before, Haley thought to herself. Haley walked towards her friends as they were leaving.  
  
"Do you guys need a ride," Nathan said trying to catch one last glimpse of Haley that would last a week probably.  
  
"No, it's okay we have are own cars, but thanks for asking," Haley said blushing as she made her way out of his sight.  
  
Before Nathan knew she was gone. I am so stupid I forgot to ask for her number or even ask her out. I am such a dumb a, Nathan thought to himself, while trying to catch up to Lucas and Jake. When they said their see ya laters, they went home.  
  
As Nathan drove home he still had many thoughts. I am so dumb that I didn't ask her, her number or asked her out. I felt different around her. What if we never meet again? Nathan thought.  
  
Well thanks for reading and sorry that it kind of got long I got carried away. Plzz read and review what happens next. I'll try to up date this week, but I won't promise anything. LOL ( :P Hey if you guys have IM you can add me r0se14hotmail.com the 2nd letter in my email is a zero not a capitol O.  
  
SPOILERS  
  
Dating  
  
Seeing, each other once again


	4. New arrivals

Nathan had a hard time sleeping, all he could think about was Haley. As he got up to get ready for school he thought to himself if he would ever see her again. Should I look for her and ask her out or should I continue to date, Nathan thought among him self as he got into his car.  
  
Nathan is all she could think about in all her classes. I hope I get another chance to be with him, Haley mumbled as she headed out to the gym because of some thing that the principal had to announce. As Haley got her she tried to spot her two best friends. She finally found them and sat with them.  
  
Everyone became silent which meant the principal was ready to announce something. "Ladies settle down, the Eagle High School principal has asked if some of you girls have been in gymnastic or dance so if you have their will be a sign up sheet so you can be in the Eagle's cheerleading squad."  
  
"We should definitely sign up, we've all been in gymnastics, and it would great because we can meet the boys, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake." Haley said quickly as they moved their way to the sign up sheet so far it had only been the 3 that signed up and some other boys from the other school had signed up as well. Haley knew that they still needed to more girls to join. Brooke knew just the people to fill their place.  
  
"Hey you guys my twin cousins or coming in town they could fill the spot," Brooke said in excitement  
  
"Brooke, are your cousins in gymnastics or dance or anything like that?" Peyton asked  
  
"Yeah they are in dance and they are super flexible and skinny," Brooke said in excitement.  
  
"Oh, okay, call them Brooke," Haley said as she started to daze off.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course I will, but later when they are on the plane. They are coming today." Brooke said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh okay," Peyton said  
  
"I think we should give them a welcoming party, don't you think, Haley. Haley are you there, HALEY!!!" Brooke screamed into her ear.  
  
"Brooke I am here sorry I was thinking, yeah a party would be okay. So what are you planning?" Haley said  
  
"I was thinking we give her a party at my other house with no parents, that's be the lake, if they want we could go skinny dipping," Brooke said eagerly with a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah that would be awesome," Peyton said.  
  
"Yeah well you get everything ready and Peyton you should invite some people, and I will pick outfits for all of us," Haley said as Peyton started pressing numbers on her cell phone and Brooke started to drive off as Haley walked towards her car.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear about the cheerleaders?" Jake said breathing deeply because he ran up to the two Nathan and Lucas.  
  
"No, and since when, since this morning I over heard the principal talking on the phone, when I came in to see if my teacher was in there so she would give me a break on my grades," Jake said  
  
"Where the cheerleaders coming from?" Lucas asked, "Oh, they are coming from that all girls private school." Jake said  
  
As Lucas and Jake were talking Nathan sort of dozed off. He thought of other things.  
  
"Hey you guys I forgot to tell you Brooke is having a party for her friends that just arrived she said we could go if we wanted to," Lucas said  
  
"When did you meet her?" Jake said  
  
"I met her at the store, she was buying some stuff earlier," Lucas said  
  
"So you game Nathan?" Lucas said  
  
"I'm game, what time?" Nathan replied  
  
"It begins around 9 that's when her cousins arrived," Lucas said  
  
"I'm game too," Jake said. Jake never had jenny  
  
"Okay, let's get to practice before Whitey kicks our ass," Nathan said  
  
At the party  
  
"Hey the party is going great, now all we have to do is wait for my cousins to arrive," Brooke said dancing with vodka in her hand, while moving to the beat.  
  
"Yeah, well we wait let's get the party started, come on Peyton," Haley said bringing Peyton with her to the dance floor.  
  
As they were doing there thing, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake had arrived. When they came in the party had already started. Nathan took a quick glance around and his eyes stopped on Haley. His eyes followed every move Haley made on the dance floor with random guys she was dancing with. He also saw Brooke and Peyton dancing as well, with two other girls; Nathan is assuming those were Brooke's cousins.  
  
"Hey guys wanna dance with Haley, Brooke, and Peyton, and Brookes cousins I think?" Nathan said pointing at them as they nodded at eachother as they began to move to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Lucas you came," Brooke said as she was dancing with her arms around Lucas you came. I know its weird and all, but its now Brooke and Lucas, instead of Lucas and Peyton.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said  
  
"Hey, you're here, and I'm guessing Brooke invited you guys." Haley said to Nathan they were like 1 foot apart from eachother. They began to come closer and closer together. Haley could feel his breathe on her lips, but as they were about to kiss Nathan's cell phone rang. He didn't wanted to answer it, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Hello," Nathan said as she stepped back away from Haley. Haley was confused and turned back to her friends.  
  
"Nathan your ass over here, you should be sleeping so you can get up early for your exercise routine, for tomorrow," Dan said angrily  
  
"FINE, I'll be home in a few minutes, bye," Nathan replied and mumbled jackass before he hung up.  
  
Nathan went over to where everybody was. "Hey guys I have to go my dad is being such an ass, he's making me go home and if I don't go home he'll get pissed and take it out on my mom. So see ya later," Nathan replied making his way towards the door.  
  
The party was over and everybody had hangovers and stayed the night, beside all of them had nothing better to do on Saturdays. The twins were the first ones to awake. They looked the same except Alexa had blonde hair and Alexia had a dirty blonde hair. That's how you could tell them apart.  
  
"Alexa what time is it?" Alexia asked  
  
"Shit mom and dad are coming to get us in 15 min," Alexa said  
  
"Let's wake everybody up, or else we are going to be in deepshit," Alexia said  
  
The both of them tried waking up the others, but they wouldn't budge. "Hey Alexa, let's use cold water on them, that would sure wake them up," Alexia said  
  
"Alexia, we don't have time to wake them up, we can't run back and forth with water it would take forever," Alexa said  
  
"I wasn't talking about that hurry up get the hose we have like five more minutes," Alexia said to Alexa as the both of them were running around. Alexa ran to get the hose, and Alexia ran to the bathroom to get some towels to wipe the mess.  
  
"Hey, I've got the hose," Alexa said as she started spraying them with cold water. Everybody ran around and screamed and yelled. Alexa and Alexia started laughing when everybody went screaming and running around, their parents were coming any minute now.  
  
"Hey you guys have to leave are parent are coming here any time, and Brooke you can't leave because this is your house and my parents probably want to talk to you and your parents, so I suggest you sober yourself up and look pretty, and as for the rest of you it was nice seeing you and all, but get the hell out now," Alexia said in a happy way, but still hurryingly. They all scrammed, as the parents came to get their beloved children.  
  
A/N I know this sucked a little, but I was in a hurry. And please accept my apologies, I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. My family surprised my for a trip, with my other siblings and they even invited my friends it was awesome, and I didn't have time to write an author's note to guys that I would be gone. Sorry :P Thanks for all your reviews they keep me going. lol  
  
Spoilers  
  
Cheerleading Practice  
  
More Naley 


	5. What should it be?

A/N I have a another story up, and I think its going to be a great story, but anyways I haven't started on the next chapter because I know for sure it's a Naley but from the reviews I'm getting I don't know what is should be, Brucas, Jeyton or Leyton, Jake and Brooke and if your fans of tree hill, you guys should really check out A Cinderella Story. Please put the answer on your reviews, thanks. 


	6. Wanna go out?

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Alexa, and Alexia had a regular day of school. They couldn't wait 'til cheerleader practice. They all got in their cars and started going to eagle High school.  
  
The guys  
  
"Hey everybody start doing 20 laps," their coach Whitey said.  
  
"Hey, the cheerleaders are coming today," Jake, said running.  
  
"Yeah I know," Nathan said running.  
  
' Look they're here," Lucas said pointing towards the door.  
  
"Damn, they look hott," Tim said passing by making his way over where they are.  
  
All the three guys glanced at eachother and began running following Tim.  
  
"Everybody stop for a moment, I want to introduce you to our new cheerleading squad," whitey said.  
  
"Hey boys, I'm Haley," She said seductively  
  
"Hey, I'm Brooke," She made a wave  
  
"I 'm Peyton,"  
  
"And I'm Alexa and this is my sister Alexia," They both said with smiles.  
  
"HI" the guys said.  
  
"Now that we made every body acquainted let's get back to work," whitey said. The boys all started running again. After the boys started running they decided to do a quick scrimmage. Almost all the guys stopped when the cheerleaders were stretching  
  
"Everybody keep playing," Whitey hollered, and stopped as Haley came up towards him.  
  
"Hey Whitey can we use the floor, for like five minutes," she said with a puppy dogface.  
  
"Yeah you can, but only for five minutes, understand?" Whitey said.  
  
"Yes, I understand," Haley, said going to the end of the gym. She signaled Brooke and Peyton to come with her on the floor where they can practice their flips. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake started whistling as they were doing flips making them see their legs and spankies. All the other guys on the team screamed and hollered, and they also knew that those 3 girls are taking, by thought. The girls were finally finished and went back to the spot that they began with. Alexa and Alexia weren't that in gymnastics, so they just were good in the department of dancing and shaking their thang. Lol.  
  
"All right boys practice is over," Whitey yelled.  
  
"Nathan go up to ask her out," Lucas said as he was making his way towards Brooke, and so was Jake except he was heading towards Peyton.  
  
"Yeah alright already," Nathan said moving away from the two peoples who were shoving him. Nathan came up to Haley and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey" Nathan said.  
  
"What's up" Haley replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanna go out after the game this Friday?" Nathan said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah okay," Haley replied touching the side off he's face then walking back to her friends. Nathan shivered from head to toe as he was heading towards the showers.  
  
Spoilers  
  
The game.  
  
The date...  
  
The passion  
  
Stay tuned 


	7. Its 2 soon

Haley was excited for the date she had with Nathan to night. She and her friends basically had the same old day. It was almost time for the game to start.

"Every body get in positions, we are going to do the cheer first then they are going to begin the game," Haley in a cheery mood.

"Okay well then let's get in place," Brooke said jumping up and down screaming and waving to the fans.

"Okay 1,2,3," Peyton said as the got in their position and started to cheer. The crowd was going wild. They were good and they didn't deny it. The game started and they were winning 45-38. When the game was finally over, and they did win 80 to 76, they all headed to the party.

"Hey Haley ready to go," Nathan said putting a hand out for her.

"Yeah sure let me get my purse then we'll be all set," Haley said in a very sexy voice up by his ear, which made him have this weird tingly feeling. Haley went to get her purse on the bleachers. Nathan didn't do anything but stare at her.

"Okay ready," Haley said grabbing his arm as they walked towards the car.

They arrived at the party and walked hand in hand. When they got there they saw Peyton and Jake talking while drinking, and they saw Brooke and Luke going upstairs, while everybody was dancing and drinking with loud music blasting. Nathan took Haley's hand and took her to get some. Then Nathan wanted to take her out side to the beach where they had this tree house.

"Nathan where are we going?" Haley said trying to keep; she was worn out.

"Hold on we're almost there," Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley said

"We're here," Nathan said

"Wow Nathan this is beautiful, but this is far away from the party," Haley said looking at the site of the sea and the moon.

"Yeah I know I come here to think, to just get away from it all," Nathan said.

They sat down for a while just watching the sunset and making out. Later on Nathan notice that she was starting to fall asleep and it was too far and to late to head back beach house; Nathan wasn't looking forward to carrying her there either. The tide was coming up closer, he knew she had to be somewhere safe, and sure as hell he didn't want anything to happen to her because he cared for her so much, even though they don't know eachother very well. Just then Nathan remembered where his old tree house near bye. Its was not a little tree house it was huge, Dan and Deb just wanted the best for Nathan at the time when they weren't bickering.

"Haley come here," Nathan said as he swooped Haley up and into his arms. Haley woke up but was still half asleep.

"Where are we going Nathan?" Haley asked looking into his blue beautiful eyes.

"We are going to a place I call home," Nathan said to her with a smirk.

"Okay, tell me when we get there," Haley said falling back to sleep.

Back at the party 

Meanwhile Lucas and Brooke were on the bed. Lucas turned to Brooke and said, "That was amazing," "I told you that you can have a great time with me," Brooke said, rubbing his stomach.

Peyton was with Jake were sleeping cuddled up next to eachother. Jake knew that she was the one, but Jake was worried that he would get hurt like his previous relationship.

NH 

"Haley we're here," Nathan said as she put her down.

"What is this, is looks like a house," Haley said in amazement

"O its just my old tree house," Nathan said.

"Its cool, I never got a tree house," Haley replied exploring the place.

"Why don't you follow me I got a bedroom upstairs," Nathan said holding her hand as they go up there. When they got up there they got the perfect view of everything. The beach, the moon and starts, everything.

"This is so beautiful, I have never seen anything this calming before, I usually go out to cool my self and forget things," Haley said as they cuddled.

"Yeah I done that for a while but it wasn't really working out for me," Nathan replied as he turned to look at her beautiful chocolate eyes. She was also faced to see his ocean blue eyes. They both couldn't stare away from eachother. Nathan made the first moved and leaned in and kissed Haley with all the passion he had for her. Haley kissed him back. Nathan started to lift up her shirt, but before he could take it off, Haley interrupted him.

"Nathan this is too fast, and I just don't wanna do it tonight, please let's just have peace," Haley whispered.

"Yeah okay," Nathan said. Haley could see the disappointment in his facial expression. Haley wanted to do it as much as he did, but she thought of the things people would say, like she would be a hoe or a whore, and she also could get pregnant, and she knew she loved him and she always had that saying that when your ready to do it, it would be perfect, but right now in her life, it just didn't have that perfect feeling.

Nathan fell asleep first, Haley thought in her head, "How could I deserve such a perfect life, but not be happy". Haley just vanished the thought off her head and fell asleep.

A/N sorry this chapter took so long, I promise I'll get this story done by September or October. So please give those reviews, I just love reviews. And I want to thank all the people who reviewed the chapter before this. I also want to let you know that the 2nd season begins September 21st, 9/8 c on the wb. So stay tuned and watch, I can't wait and I bet you can't either. Bye and don't forget to review!!!


	8. Is it the end

Haley woke up early, she had to get back and bring her friends home. Nathan woke up and found a note beside him.

Dear Nathan,

I had a blast with you last night. I have to go and bring my friends home before we all get busted. Call me, or I'll just see you on Monday.

Hales

Nathan got up and got dressed and went jogging back to the beach house. When he got there it was a mess and the only people there was Lucas and Jake, sleeping. Nathan didn't wake them up. So he just started cleaning.

Back with Haley 

Haley brought her friends back at her house, because her parents weren't home.

The first people to wake up were Alexa and Alexia.

"Hey guys you want to go to the mall or something, and don't worry you can borrow my clothes, and your new here so I might as well so you around," Haley said

"But what about Brooke and Peyton," Alexia said.

"Nah they won't even notice we're gone, they will be asleep for hours, till they are fully sober," Haley said.

"Oh okay, um what do we wear," Alexa said.

"Just pick something out of my closet, I'm going to take a shower," Haley said as she headed towards the door.

A/n I know this is so short. I am so sorry, I can't right this anymore, in the reviews I left a note saying why, so plz review your last time maybe; at least for my sake. I hope someone can continue. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Rose


	9. NO it is not the end

**Disclaimer**: I am back, and I don't own anything. So just read and review. Thanks.

**A/N **Oh yeah since my brother is out of his coma, I will be continuing this story.

" I like what you chose to wear Alexa, you too Alexia," Haley mentioned to the twins.

" Thanks, I had help from your clothing line," Alexa responded spinning around as if she were a model.

" Yeah thanks. So where are you planning to take us first?" Alexia said.

" Well I was thinking about taking you guys to the mall, then after that we could go to Karen's cafe and introduce yourselves to the many people that hang out there. Does that sound okay to you guys?" Haley questioned.

" Yeah," both of the twins answered making themselves giggle at their exact timing and choice of words.

" Okay then we should get going," Haley said and off they went.

**Back to Nathan's beach house, and when your done reading this don't forget to review!**

Nathan was happy, like really happy. He even was humming some showtune or something like that as he was cleaning. Nathan started up the vaccum which was really loud.

" What the fck, Jake wake up I think we are having an earthquake. Wake up. Hurry up and call 911 before we all die!" Lucas hollered over the vaccum.

" Lucas what are we going to do? On no we are going to die. Why me, why me, why do I have to die. Let only with Lucas!" Jake finished just as Nathan turned off the vaccum, which he heard every word that was coming out of Lucas' and Jake's mouths. Nathan bursted into such laughter, he nearly couldn't breathe.

" Are you guys okay?"Nathan wondered.

"Nathan, What happened to the earthquake? Did it stop? Wait, are we dead." Lucas looked around in curiosity and saw Jake sleeping, but thinks his dead.

" Oh lord, why did you kill Jake. He was a beautiful man." Lucas begins tearing. All Nathan did was sit in a chair nearby, by this humorous play and watched what was going on. You could tell that they weren't fully sober yet. A tear drop fell onto Jake's face which made him move around a little bit.

" Lucas, what happened with the earthquake?" Jake said awoken.

"It had stopped. Wait, Jake you are alive. Hallelujah..." Lucas had spoken pretty loudly.

Nathan approached them and said, " You guys are still drunk. They had no earthquake, and Jakes was not dead. You guys should really go to bed and get sober before we have to leave this place or else people will think you guys are maniacs." Before Nathan knew it Jake and Lucas both had already fallen asleep.

**A/N **I have more to this chapter, but I want to cut it in half even though it will be short. I have to go to youth group. So yeah I hope you like it and Peyton and Brooke are still sleeping.

**Spoilers**

_Brooke,Peyton,Jake, and Lucas sober again_

_Alexa and Alexia meeting hunks_

_Haley and Nathan meeting up again_

_Please review!!!_


	10. The day after tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

A/N Sorry for a late update. I havebeen really busy these days. Oh yeah I would like to thank all these people who have kindly put in their reviews to make me keep going. So here's a special thanks to Serious Fan, naleyfan4546, HaleynNathab23, xXSherryXx. P.S. I am so sorry for making this a short one, I was going make even longing, but I didn't have the time.

"Hey guys hurry up, we have a lot of shopping to do," Haley mentioned with a smile that lit the area around her. Alexa and Alexia gave eacht other a quick look then they hurried to catch up with Haley.

"Hey Haley were you last night? I didn't see at the party," Alexia asked.

"Well, you know that basketball player,the starter. He has the number 23 on his jersey. Well his name is Nathan and we ment each other like a week ago and... he asked me if I could you like hang out with him on friday. So we hung out that night, and I guess that's the reason why I wasn't there."

"Oh I see," Alexa began.

"You should introduce this hunk of yours to us," Alexia noted coming up to Haley as they were walking.

"I'll think about it," Haley said.

**Back to Peyton and Brooke**

"Holy sht, my fcking head is aching," Brooke yelled putting her hand on her head.

"Well it should be with that much acohol you got in there. Another addition was probably you didn't get much sleep because of you banging with Lucas. I can't believe you. You don't even know him that well and you are already in bed with him," Peyton ventured with disbelief.

"Oh yeah how would you know that?" Brooke said back at her sharply.

"Oh I think I know. While me and Jake were sleeping in each other's arms me and him woke up to the sound of you screaming, "Oh Lucas push it in baby, move it in circles. Harder, Harder, Fuck this feels so good." Peyton said with a a smirk looking straight backat Brooke.

"Well, that's not my fault I was drunk and he just happened to be the only gorgeous hunk that I could find. Plus we had a great time, I think," Brooke said as she tilted her head on the I think part. She probably did remember it happen.

"Yeah whatever. Hey Brooke, where is Alexa and Alexia?" Peyton wondered.

"Um I dunno. Hey Pey why are we here at Haley's house, weren't we at Nathan's?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah I thought so, Haley probably took us back here."

"Um well Pey I wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was Lucas from what I remember."

"Brooke what would you care, we all go skinny dipping in a fcking lake. So why would it matter?"

"Oh it matters because I am wearing Haley clothes right now, and earlier I was wearing an outfit that was mine. So I was just wondering how I got here to her house. Oh my fcking God!!! Did she walk me or take me to her house naked?"

Peyton started laughing so hard that tears started flowing down her cheeks. Knowing Haley she would probably take Brooke outside naked. 'I wonder if Brooke is going to be in the frontpage of the newspaper naked, hahaha, Man that would be hilarious,' Peyton thought.

"Peyton are you even listening to me, this could ruin my image. Hello!," Brooke interupted.

"Yeah, what?"

"Oh never mind. I'm hungry let's go get something to eat and then clean ourselves up."

"Sure we could order something because I don't really feel like cooking anything right now."

"Yeah whatever."

**Nathan and his boys**

"Hey Nathan, what's cooking?" Luke asked from behind.

"Nothing really, just watching some NBA Live, you guys wanna go out to the river court and play some ball?"

"Sure. I just hope your ready for a beat down, little brother."

"You know I could take you on any day."

"Whatever man."

"Have you seen Jake?" Nathan asked.

"He is probably talking to his girlfriend right now making sure she was okay or something."

"Oh...," Nathan said just before his cell phone interuppted.

"Hello?'

"Um hey Nathan."

"Haley," Nathan said in excitement.

":What's going on?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to see if everything went okay this morning."

"Yeah it was fine."

"Oh well okay then, I got to go," Haley mentioned shyly.

"Wait, Haley do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Um sure, what time?"

"Um 6, I'll pick you up."

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Nathan said with a smile that crept upon his face.

Jake's conversation with Peyton

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Nothing really I was just talking to Brooke about her nakedness in the paper."

"Omg Peyton am I really in the newspaper. God I am going to kill Haley!" Brooke yelled through the top of her lungs.

"Peyton is she really in the paper?"

"No, but she thinks it is. hahaha."

"Well anyways I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me?"

"Sure."

"Okay then I'll see ya later tonight."

"Bye Jake."

**Back at the Mall With the twins and Haley**

"Haley when we start school can you please show us around?" Alexa asked

"Well ... I dunno I might not have any time. Would it be ok if I had someone show you guys around?"

"Yeah it's okay."

"All right then, I know just the right person...Mouth he will probably be willing to . Anyways how come you guys want a tour of the school?" Haley questioned

"The guys and we know that you, Brooke and Peyton are all so busy," Alexia said.

"We just don't want to get in the way," Alexa said.

"That's fine. I can get a couple guys to give you a tour," Haley mentioned

"Cool, but make sure thay they are hott. That's what we need in a man," Alexa answered back

"Alright, alright I will. Now let's go and shop for monday's outfit that will made al the guys drooling at our feet," Haley commented as she headed to one of the top stores at the mall, Mystic.

**Spoilers**

**what will happen when Nathan and Haley meet again?...**

**Peyton and Jake's date...**

**Lucas and Brooke...**


End file.
